1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlled frequency oscillator comprising a piezoelectric element and having an extensive range of frequency variation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A controlled frequency oscillator may comprise, as the frequency defining element, either a circuit comprising inductances, resistors and capacitors, or a piezoelectric element. In the first case, the frequency variation range may be very extensive but the frequency stability is very poor. In the second case, when the piezoelectric element is a quartz, the frequency stability is very good but the frequency variation range is very restricted.
The present invention has as object a controlled frequency oscillator having both very good frequency stability and the most extensive frequency variation range possible.